Nian
is a mini-boss and later a regular enemy in Year of the Monkey. It will not pop into anything on death. It looks exactly like the Dancing Lion, but 5% bigger. Mini-boss Version It has 1688 HP, and the speed of a BFB. Abilities Phobia (Passive) When it appears, all the Organic Towers on screen will be scared by , with their damage and attack rate reduced to 0.75x. If the Towers are under the support of Jungle Drums, they are immune to this effect. Conversely, if there are: #Towers with red projectiles/in red color #Explosives (Including that of Firecracker Bloon) #Monkey Villages with Jungle Drums in a 150px radius range of sight, the boss will be slowed down to 80% of its speed. Any projectiles suiting the above criteria will also deal 1.2x damage to it. Bite Bites and kills an organic tower chosen at random in a 150px radius. Any organic tower whom the eaten tower is in their range will be stunned in terror for 5 seconds. Cooldown: 8 seconds I hate red (Sorry, I can't think of any name for abilities anymore :L) Tries to reach and attack anything in red color, bright, or explosive. If the said thing is not a tower, the boss will receive doubled damage from it. Otherwise, deals 18% damage to it, capping at 10HP. Cooldown: 16 seconds Regular Form When the Mini-boss form is killed, all the subsequent Dancing Lions will be replaced by . They have 88HP and moves as fast as a Blue Bloon. It is essentially a buffed form of Dancing Lion. Abilities The abilities are same as above, sans the Phobia passive ability. Bite Bites and deals 50% damage to an organic tower chosen at random in a 150px radius. Any organic tower whom the eaten tower is in their range will be stunned in terror for 1 second. Cooldown: 8 seconds I hate red Tries to reach and attack anything in red color, bright, or explosive. If the said thing is a projectile, it breaks the projectile into fragments and deal 1/4 damage per fragment to towers. If the projectile is explosive, it will deal doubled damage to the enemy. Depending on whether the explosive has fragments, the above may apply. Otherwise, deals 8% damage to it. Cooldown: 4 seconds. Trivia *When I first created this page, I suddenly realized that Dancing Lion, a reference to Lion Dance, is a costume representation of Nian. I've essentially made 2 conception out of 1 reference. :/ *Again, I'm not gonna put artwork on this. *This is based on a mythical beast in China, which comes out every (Chinese) New Year, killing people and animals. *The hate/disgust/fear of red, explosives, and arbitrarily the Jungle Drums is due to the fact that Nian the beast is known to be scared of Redness, Brightness, Loudness and Cleanliness. The first one is referenced as is, Brightness and Loudness is usually represented by lighting a Firecracker or Hitting Drums, hence the fear of explosives and Jungle Drums. I'm not sure how to represent Cleanliness. **These two references made up the ability . Though for why is Explosions and Drums detected by range of sight, don't ask :L Category:Bosses Category:Non-Bloon Bosses